No Monster Here
The following note was found at the crime scene of an Anthony ______, killed by Jacob ________, Anthony was found dead, with multiple stab wounds. Jacob died due to suicide by cop, while screaming "I WON'T BE LONELY ANYMORE! I'LL ROT WITH THE REST OF 'EM!" "Loneliness is more horrifying than any creature you or I could ever think of. It destroys all you are, all you think of, and all you can believe. I speak of this due to experience. Two years ago, I was sociable, a guy most people who knew me liked. I had a great girl, great friends, and as good of a life as anybody could wish for. "I'd like to tell you that I know what happened, but I don't. I just drifted away. I lost what I had cherished, maybe because I didn't care enough. Maybe because I let myself fade, because deep down I knew it would happen eventually, it always had. I always lost what I cherished, I expected it half the time. "I cry myself to sleep most nights, either that or I just don't sleep at all. I usually stay up late, reading my old friends' Facebook, in some lame attempt to stay in contact. I knew it was destined to go nowhere. I hated that... I hated it so fucking much. "I didn't speak to them, any of 'em 'til that night.. I messaged Mark, asked him how he was. He didn't respond. Why not? Was he too good for me now!? I got so angry... I didn't even think, I just got in my car, and drove. I drove until I reached his parents house. Poor folks', they did nothing to deserve what I did to them... I just wanted to see Mark, but they screamed at the sight of me. I don't remember much, all I know is they were dead in what seemed like a flash for me. "All I remembered was Mark's address... Oh god, what I did was horrible. He, too, screamed at the sight of me. Why did he have to fucking scream!? I just wanted to say hi! But no, no he had to make me, the fucking guest feel unwelcome. I gutted him good, and it felt amazing. Piercing into his warm, live flesh with my cold, bitter blade. It's a thrill you just cannot beat, I promise you that. "I ran, I didn't know what to do... I ran to my car, and drove. Drove as fast as I could, to April's house... April was my girlfriend... Even she screamed... She use to smile at the sight of me, but now what!? What did I fucking do to deserve this!? I loved her, but she ran! I just wanted to hug her, but I guess my knife slipped... Oh the blood, the fucking blood! It was everywhere when I woke up! The walls, floor, even the fucking ceiling. I had a fun time with April... "At this point, I stopped caring. I was just happy to see my friends, but slowly it came to me. Each time my blade pierced them, more came back. The night of the accident. The night where that fucking idiot was driving like a drunk... Crashed into our car, and as a result I was disfigured. They all stayed, for a little while, but they left. All of them.. They fucking left me! "April, Mark, and Anthony! Oh... Anthony... Did I leave him out? Hahah, silly me, Anthony was SO much fun. By the time I found him, I was on the news. A wanted man, wanted for the homicide of April and Mark. Anthony shot me, but I didn't care. The wound in my leg hurt, but nothing like the pain I had already felt. I enjoyed him. He screamed, so much... So much blood. So much release... And now, we're here. Anthony is laying beside me, dead, obviously, and I'm bleeding out. Fucking cops are outside trying to get me to come out peacefully. Like shit I'll do that! I'm not rotting in a prison! "Anyway, since these are my last words I should probably apologize, but I won't. They deserved it. They abandoned me! I loved them, and now look! Look at them now! Mangled, bloody, broken. Just like me! But don't worry, I won't hurt you! I'm no monster, right!?" Category:Mental Illness